The sleepover that took the turn for the best!
by Mischi
Summary: After I try and get Mametchi into a girls party the un-expecting happens! Involves The ship Mametchi X Himespetchi and an Self insert OC (Mischi)


Well It was the end of a normal day...  
Oh! I'm such an idiot! I forgot to introduce my self!  
My name's Mischi! I live...well...in Tamagotchi planet!  
But this might be hard to explain...I'm not a tama.  
I'm...A human.

I know I know! Thats weird but let me explain as quick as I can.  
You see when I was back on earth I was a HUGE otaku when it came to the tamagotchi fandom. My life revolved with it. I was the weirdest kid you could meet. I was anti-social,mean,dirty-minded and cruel.

Well here goes the genuine story of how i'm here. Hope this doesnt go on forever. After a long weekend at my freinds I had a lot of stuff packed. My himespetchi plush,a sketchbook,a few clothes,duvets and a foldable matress. Well in dream town, it turned out mametchi was conducting an experiment to try an teleport an apple from one place to another. Long story short. I was somehow teleported here. fast foward aroud a year and I am just as normal as everyone else...If normal is whatever I am.

Wow that was long, Well into the story I guess. -

Well It was the end of a normal day and out of nowhere I had an invite to a "girls slumber party" hosted by himespetchi, my favorite tamagotchi character. I would of pased his oppertunit if it was a freind of some sort but himespetchi? I was not letting me avoid this one. I had to get over my anti-social ways if I wanted to go to this party.

In the corner of my eye I see a group of boys sitting on a table puzzled.  
"What are you lot on about?" I questioned, trying not to be too suspisious. The table consicted of Mametchi,Kuromametchi,Spacytchi,Knighttchi,Kuchipatchi and Righttchi. "We've head about the party," Spoke Knighttchi "And we do wonder what goes on there." I stared at them thinking on what to do. "Its really confusing-datchi!" exlaimed Kutchipatch,and at that moment I had an idea. "I have an idea!" I yelled as everyone looked at me.  
"Then whats the idea?" questioned Righttchi as everyone nodded in agreement. "I need a boy who is likeable-" before I could even finish I heard Spacytchi yell "That would obviously be mwa!" We all stared at him apart from Kuromametchi who was nearly on the verge of laughter until he blurted out "Your so funny spacytchi! We all know its me!" We all turned to the both of them arguing. I've had enough of this already until I blurted out,  
"QUIT IT THE BOTH OF YOU! DOES NO ONE RESPECT ME?!"

At this point, everyone stopped talking and no one would even say a word.  
"Alright," I began (for the second time) "We need a boy thats likeable,kind,well recived and most girls like him!" I smilled at the end holding my hands together. At this point everyone had the same idea, along with me as we turned to Mametchi. I smirked a small grin. He tilted his head and gave a confused but cute look and questioned "Whats going on? Why are you all looking at me?"

TIME SKIP!  
Nighttime 8:00PM, Location: Himespetchi's house.

"I wonder where she is?" sighed himespetchi as the girls sat in a corner. They had all been waiting on me while I started my secret plan. Well it was a generic "Make a boy look like a girl" Plan but I think I did preatty good on this one! We were at the door and as I pressed the doorbell,Mametchi stuttered "D-Do you think t-this is a good idea?" I agreed saying "Silly Mametchi! Of corse it is! And remember," "I-i'm Mamilichi" He stuttered. At this point himespetchi had open the door and was smilling happily "Welcome welcome! I'm so glad you could make it Mischi!" She exlamed "And who's that with you?" Mametchi becan to make his voice all high, "I'm Mamilitchi," He said quietly "I'm new here and," "Its ok! We welcome new commers!" Himespetchi gleafully exlamed!

The games had started and they had all been really boring. The only exciting thing was the outfits they wore as pajamas. Coffretchi had a sort of desiner outfit which sort of suited her.  
Next was Yumemetcchi and Kiraretchi. They wore, sort of matching pajamas just diffrent colours. Lovlitchi and Meloditchi were looking fab as ever. The was loads more I can ramble on but the girls there were: Himespetchi,Coffretchi,Yumemetchi,Kiraretchi,Meloditchi,Lovlitchi,Julietchi and The Mirical freind. (Miraitchi and Clulutchi).

And so the party went as normal. There were a range of girly games we did like pillow fights and what not. (Side note! Everyone wanted to play with my hair for no aparent reason. Mostly because my hair was so poofy.) By an hour in we all sat in a circle, waiting for someone to say somthing to do. "Anyone got any ideas?" Asked Himespetchi, not is a cheery attitude, more like a sort of depressed one. At that point I had such a great idea for a game I had to say it. I began "Why dont we pl-" "Mischi can I see you for a second?" Blurted out Coffrentchi, not letting me finished as she grabbed me by the hand and led me to the closet. She slammed the door and asked a question I never thought anyone would ask.

"Why is Mametchi dressed like a girl?" She questioned. I was utterly stunned someone had seen though my brilliant plan! Ok, ok I guess it wasnt that genius, but still! That disguise took long! The fake eyelashes,The(Fake)curled hair,The vocal practise's. I tried camley lying (which I can do VERY well mind you!) by saying "What? No thats just the new girl. she kind of looks like Mametchi's sister, Charamametchi dont you think?" "Im not falling for that trick Mischi." She said sternaly. Well, she got me and I guess I have to confess.  
"Fine,fine you got me. I just wanted to bring Mametchi along ok?" She looked at me conserned.  
"UGH DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?" "Yes." she asured. "FINE I WANTED TO SEE MAMETCHI AND HIMESPETCHI TOGETHER OK? JEEZ!" Coffrentchi giggled and led me back to the circle. As soon as I was about to say what I wanted to say, Coffrentchi cut me out again "How about we play spin the bottle?" I was shocked! I was gonna say that! I whispered to her "You took my game idea!" "Dont worry! I have a plan!" She whispered back

Everyone stared at me and Coffrentchi with a confused face, apart from Himespetchi who was blushing really hard. "W-what do you to mean? W-were all girls!" "Thats what makes it exiting! Only girls makes it risky!" I finished off with a smug face. Coffrentchi had already got a bottle out and procided to give it to Himespetchi. "This is your party and I think you deserve the first spin!" I nodded in agreement with Coffrentchi as Himespetchi began to spin blushing really hard. It span and span untill it was a near a stop. I was getting a bit scared after it was landing near me. At that moment Coffrentchi sort of pushed the bottle to Mamet-(Oops! I forgot!) Mamlitchi. Everyone was stunned to the ppoint where they looked frozen. Mamlitchi was practically a kirby with the colour of her face.

"Mischi. Can I speak to you for a sec?" Mamlitchi said with her teeth fully closed. She dragged my to the closet, bringing Coffrentchi along with her.  
"ARE YOU TWO INSANE?!" she screamed at the top of her voice. Everyone turned around and stared at the closet. "..." No one had any words apart from Julietchi "Mabey they are just rehearsing for a play?" They all began talking again "NO." they said as Julietchi began closing her mouth. After a few seconds of silence we came out as Himespetchi and her pink bunny onesie was already standing up. Blushing uncontrolably. Mamlitchi has to accept the fact this was happing and there was no escape.

Every step I was antisipating the moment for my OTP to be cannon and I couldnt wait! EECK! By the time they were face to face, they just stood there. No movement,no sound, just two girls face to face because of a stupid dare made by two curious girls. "M-mamlitchi we dont have to~" At that point,Mamlitchi pulled her in and KISSED HER! I couldnt take it anymore! It was to cute!  
"EEECK! I CANT TAKE IT! IM GONNA~" I fainted to the floor with a face of a hevanly bliss. Himespetchi pulled away and stared at the other girl and went bright red "M-Mametchi?!" Himespetchi came up to me and pulled me up.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" She screamed like a tsundere while everyone tried not to burst with laughter,along with Coffrentchi.  
"Busted." Me and Coffrentchi giggled out.

The next day I went back to the boys table "How did the party go?" Asked Knighttchi "And how come Mametchi's not talking anymore?" Questioned Righttchi, worried for his yellow freind. I look at Mametchi who was blushing REALLY hard. I laugh and say.  
"Well I dressed Mametchi as a girl to sneak him in and though that no one would notice. Coffrentchi did find out but that was nothing. Well long story short, Coffrentchi suggested spin the bottle and...Mametchi kissed Himespetchi." I said,trying my hardest to not faint of happiness thinking about the incident.  
There was a faint silence, untill Spacytchi began laughing as hard he could, followed along with the rest.  
"I-it doesnt cound if it's spin the bottle!" Mametchi yelled with a faint squeek. "Congrats on the new GF Mametchi!" Laughed Kuromametchi with a sly grin. Mametchi began yelling at his athletic freind out of pure embarassment.

Its been a couple of days and Mametchi and Himespetchi seem to be dating now. They share everything they eat, Snuggle eachother when its cold, Say they love eachother and kiss way more. Honsetly I cant thank Coffrentchi enough for such a lovely sleepover. Life has to be great for this to be true.

Love-Mischi

P.S. Remember to say that I over exaggerated the ending bit about the two lovebir-I mean! Friends! Just friends...


End file.
